One-Tooth Sam
Samuel Bennett (appearing as One-Tooth Sam) was one of the suspects in The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough) and Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough). Profile One-Tooth Sam is a 52-year-old man with only one tooth (as the name suggests) who lives in a homeless camp. He has shaggy gray hair and an untidy beard, and dons a yellow jumper with a white vest underneath. Besides that, his feet measure in at 10.5 inches and he is known to be a heavy smoker. It is also known that Sam is asthmatic and chews gum. Role in Case(s) The Grim Butcher During the murder investigation of a teenager named Jennifer Carter, David Jones and the player met Sam after investigating the homeless camp he currently lived in: Cooperville. They then questioned him about Raphael Soza and Jennifer's relationship. Sam claimed to know Raphael and told Jones he could not be capable of doing such a thing. Into the Vipers' Nest Sam was flagged as a suspect once again when the team questioned him about being at the crime scene during the murder investigation of Salvador Cordero. Although Sam looked suspicious of the murder, he was ultimately revealed to be innocent when Tony Marconi was incarcerated for manslaughter. During the Additional Investigation of the case, the team managed to find a knife in the sewer outlet; they ran it through the system and found out it belonged to an ex-army man named Samuel Bennett. Finding a picture of Samuel, they realized that it was in fact One-Tooth Sam before he became homeless. The picture of Sam before he was homeless reminded him that he wanted to become Samuel Bennett again. He then enlisted the team's help and sent them into the sewers to find a metal box for him. Breaking the lock, the team managed to find a jewel and some more treasure, and then shipped the jewel to Grace Delaney in order to make sure it really belonged to Sam. After analyzing the jewel, Grace confirmed that it did belong to Sam and stated that the jewel could easily make him one of the richest men in Grimsborough. during the closing moments of the case.]] When the team returned the jewel back to him, Sam revealed that he had originally bought the jewel for his now-deceased wife, Lily Bennett. He also stated that when she was sick, even all the money in the world could not save her. And when she died, suddenly the sight of money made him sick so he got rid of it all. However, that jewel was the only thing he could not bring himself to throw away. He now decided that he was going to spend every last cent of his money on Cooperville and the Industrial Area, realizing that even if money failed him, it could save others. Trivia 's gravestone.]] *Sam is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *Sam had a wife named Lily Bennett, as stated above. She had died of an unknown cause. Judging by her gravestone, she was 53 years old at the time of her death - meaning she was a year older than Sam (52). *In his first case appearance, his name appears as "One-Tooth-Sam", but in his second case appearance, it changes to "One-Tooth Sam". *The logo on Sam's jumper is a parody of Adidas'. Case Appearances *The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough) Gallery OTS.png|One-Tooth Sam, as he appeared in The Grim Butcher (Case #3 of Grimsborough). One-ToothSamGrimsboroughC011.png|One-Tooth Sam, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough). OG_SUS_3_604.jpg SamC11Mugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects